


Cuttlefish Kisses

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith





	Cuttlefish Kisses

Feferi had been watching Sollux for some time, and she noticed his typing was a little less energetic than usual. Normally he’d be coding at lightning speed, but the sounds his keyboard was making were far more lackluster than she was used to. She pulled up Trollian and sent him a message.

CC: Is somet)(ing wrong? 38(

TA: why would you thiink that?

CC: Well usually you’re typing MUC)( faster! You’re kind of slow and sluggis)( today! 38/

TA: why do you pay attentiion to how fa2t ii type?

CC: Do you want to glub about feelings wit)( me in the )(orn pile?

TA: no

CC: 38(!!!

TA: no

CC: FIN-E!!! I’ll just move my c)(air next to yours and glub at you until you agree! >38O

TA: oh my god fiine

CC: Race you to the )(orn pile!!!

He would do no such thing. Sollux slowly turned around in his seat and watched as Feferi crossed the lab in record speed, and collapsed onto the horn pile, causing a series of honks. He cringed, staying in his seat as he tried to discreetly look around and see how many of the others were now staring at Feferi as she lay in the horn pile, every movement she made making another honk echo through the lab. God damn he hated the horn pile.

“Come on, Mister Mopey!” She turned around onto her stomach on the pile, making even more honks reverberate through the lab. Sollux groaned and grudgingly joined her, trying to sit down as slowly as possible to not disturb the horns, but try as he might, he still wound up honking a few of them.

“So what’s wrong?” Feferi asked, happily curling her arms around Sollux’s arm.

“Nothing. I just hate myself.”

“Why??”

“Because there’s nothing about me to like.”

“I like you!”

“And I have no idea why. I’m starting to think you’re an idiot, because only an idiot would think there’s anything about me worth liking.”

Feferi rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head.

“That hurt!”

“It was supposed to!” She got out of the pile, her hands and knees causing a cacophony of honks as she went. Since she was out of the pile, Sollux went to get up, but Feferi pushed him back down. “Alright, so you’re unhappy for a stupid reason and I probably can’t convince you that you’re _not_ unlikeabubble, so I have to try something else!”

“Like letting me get out of this stupid pile?”

“No! I… Oh!” She sighed and pouted, “I wish you could breathe underwater! When I’m unhappy, my cuttlefish dance for me!”

“Are you sure they aren’t just swimming?”

“They aren’t just swimming, they’re looking right at me! Hey! I could dance for you!”

“A cuttlefish dance? Sure, why not.” If nothing else, it might at least be hilarious.

“Yay!! Okay, this might not be quite how my cuttlefish do it, since I can’t float without water, but here goes!”

Sollux watched as Feferi kind of shimmied to her left, waving her arms in front of her, then shimmied to her right, and back again. He had to admit, it _was_ hilarious. He didn’t know if this resembled a cuttlefish dancing or not, since he’d never had the opportunity to watch one dance. Feferi spun around and looked at him, smiling brightly as she saw a smile breaking out on his face as he watched her dance.

“Sea!” She abruptly stopped her dance and jumped, landing on his lap with her legs straddled over his, a massive series of HONKs overtaking the lab again. “I knew I could cheer you up! Oh, oh! You know what else the cuttlefish do?”

“I don’t know, eat?”

“They give me cuttlefish kisses!” Feferi curved her hands over and brought them to her face so her knuckles were against her cheeks, and started wiggling her fingers at him in a mockery of tentacles. She leaned in close and brushed the tips of her fingers against his face. Sollux wrinkled up his nose and brushed her fingers away, but she ignored him and moved her ‘tentacles’ back, then grabbed his face with both of her hands and pressed her lips to his for a kiss.

Sollux stared at her when she pulled away.

“Your cuttlefish don’t kiss you like that.”

“How would you know? Have you ever seen one?”

“I haven’t.” He acknowledged. He rolled his eyes a little when she brought the finger tentacles back, having a pretty good idea of what she was expecting. He brought his hands up to his face and wiggled his fingers back at her, the tips of their fingers brushing together. It tickled Sollux, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

Feferi giggled as he grabbed her face with both of his hands and pressed his lips to hers for a kiss.


End file.
